


The Late Nights With Her

by HurricaneShepherdess



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bisexual, Drinks, F/F, Lesbian, MerAdd, Tequila, derek is a villain oops, drunk, hangovers, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneShepherdess/pseuds/HurricaneShepherdess
Summary: A story where Meredith accidentally gets drunk enough to pass out on the street and gets found by Addison Montgomery. After realising that Meredith needed a friend, Addison tried her best to be just that for the fragile yet stubborn young woman. As Meredith starts to open up, Addison does the same back and soon, their feelings for each other grow more strong.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Tequila

Meredith was working with Addison yet again on what Cristina loved to call 'Vagina squad', which was true but the way Cristina worded it just didn't feel right.

"Here's the post-ops I need you to do for me" Addison said nonchalantly, handing Meredith a huge stack of patient files, 14 to be exact. Meredith sighed loudly, annoyed at how she was stuck doing intern work when she was now a resident. "In the next 2 hours" Addison added at the end, starting to walk away and smirking lightly to herself.

"Dr Sh- Montgomery!" Meredith shouted down the hallway, causing Addison to turn on her heels and stare directly into Meredith's bright blue eyes. 

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew what Meredith was going to say but wanted to hear it from her anyways. 

"I can't do all of this work in such little time!" Meredith replied, biting her bottom lip in fear of what Addison was going to say to her.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Addison asked, her eyebrow still raised. She started tapping her foot against the floor, waiting for a response from the younger girl.

"Can you maybe help me with them, please?" Meredith asked Addison, giving her puppy dog eyes to try and get her to agree.

Addison thought about it for a minute before biting onto her cheek. "Fine, come on we can go to my office" She sighed, starting to walk to her offices as her heels clicked against the floor. Meredith nodded and smiled, running to catch up with Addison and then walking behind her all the way to her office.

"You can't treat me different because of Derek you know" Meredith began to talk while working on the post-op reports. 

"I'm not treating you different, where are you getting that from?" Addison asked defensively, placing the pen she was holding in her mouth and eyeing Meredith for answers on what she meant.

"Well you're always giving me intern work but I'm not an intern anymore and it just seems sort of unfair. You do know I didn't know about you, right?" Meredith explained without taking her eyes off of the work. 

Addison was shocked at how Meredith was just blabbering about this so casually, like it barely mattered. "I-" Addison mumbled, unsure of what to say. "It's not because of that, but I'm sorry for treating you differently" Addison finally chose what to say, saying her words with careful delicacy.

"Huh?" Meredith mumbled, finally looking away from the work and up at Addison. "What do you mean, if that's not the reason then what is?" Meredith questioned her dumbly, tilting her head in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget about it." Addison sighed, looking back down and starting to work again, taking the pen out of her mouth and writing the report, her handwriting neat and formal.

But now, Meredith couldn't help but stare and wonder what was going on in the red-head's mind. She wanted to know what Addison meant by 'it's not because of that'. She couldn't understand at all, if it wasn't about Derek then what was it about? 

Meredith was lost in her own mind when she heard a loud voice. "Grey, head in the game!" Addison yelled, snapping her fingers in front of Meredith's face. Meredith jumped slightly and then quickly looked back down, starting to work once again.

After they both finished, Meredith let out a sigh of relief. Addison just laid back in her seat, causing it to spin across the room and crash herself into the wall. "Ouch" Addison mumbled and they both erupted in laughter, neither of them knew how she managed to do that. 

"Are.. you.. okay?" Meredith asked between her stifled laughs. Addison nodded, standing up and patting her clothes down to make sure they were still clean and in a presentable condition. They were both still laughing, they weren't sure why but it was really funny to them.

"Can I go home now?" Meredith finally asked after calming down her laughter. "Of course" Addison smiled, waving Meredith away and out the door. "Alright, thank you" Meredith nodded, walking out the door and going to the locker room, grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom to change. She placed her scrubs back in her locker and headed across the road to the bar.

Meredith sat down on the bar stool, leaning her head in her hand. "Tequila, please" Meredith requested and the bar tender nodded, giving her a glass of tequila. She gulped it down like it was water and kept ordering more and more and more, becoming drunker and drunker as each drink made its way throughout her body. By the time the bar was closing, Meredith couldn't be drunker. She rejected the bartender asking her if she needed a taxi and stumbled outside. 

She must have fallen asleep right when she walked out the door, because next thing she remembered was being on the cold ground while someone shook her shoulders. "Dr. Grey, Meredith, Mer, get up" The woman said softly as they shook her. 

Meredith opened her eyes sleepily and recognised the woman in front of her, Addison Montgomery. She grumbled and leaned forward, puking on Addison's shoes. Addison sighed, "It's okay..." She mumbled, shaking some of the puke off of her shoes.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Addison stated clearly, trying to help the young girl stand up. Every time that Meredith stood up she stumbled back to the ground again so eventually, Addison lifted Meredith up completely. Holding her back and underneath her knees and carrying her to the car. Meredith clung onto Addison while laughing, Addison wasn't sure what was funny but she knew that Meredith was very drunk so she shrugged it off. Placing Meredith in the passenger seat of her car and buckling her up. 

When Addison got into the car she started driving, that's when Meredith started blabbering. "Derek's not the best in bed" She complained, her head leaning downwards and her eyes half closed. "Oh is he not?" Addison asked, acting surprised even though she wasn't.

"Mmm... my girlfriend before him was better" Meredith mumbled before falling back asleep. Little did Meredith know, this one sentence sent sparks throughout Addison's brain. 

"Girlfriend?" Addison wondered out loud, blushing lightly. 'Does Meredith like girls as well? Does that mean..?' Addison thought to herself as she pulled up outside her house, taking deep breaths to calm herself before walking around to the passenger door and picking up Meredith. She started freaking out at being suddenly picked up but Addison made sure to reassure her.

"It's alright Mer, it's just me. Come on, you're alright" Addison said soothingly, her voice instantly calming the distressed young girl whom she held in her embrace. She carried Meredith into the house, making sure to take off her puke-covered shoes at the door and carried her up to the bathroom. She placed her softly down onto the bathroom floor and ran the bathtub for her. 

Meredith crawled over to the toilet and started getting sick, Addison rushed over and held her hair out of her face while she puked, rubbing the girls back. "It's okay" Addison muttered while she held Meredith in her arms. 

Once Meredith had finished puking she laid her head against the toilet and Addison went and turned off the water faucet, checking the temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot nor cold.

"Okay, I ran a bath for you so how about you hop in and I'll leave some clothes outside the door?" Addison asked, not wanting to do anything to make the girl feel vulnerable nor uncomfortable. 

"No, stay" Meredith grabbed Addison's arm and held it tightly. "But I-" Addison started to talk but got interrupted by Meredith. 

"Please Addie, stay" Meredith said desperately, her voice laced with sadness. She gave Addison her puppy eyes and Addison just sighed in response. 

"Grey, you have to have a bath and I don't think when you're sober you'll be too happy if you make me stay here while you have no clothes on" Addison frowned, running her fingers through Meredith's hair. 

"I won't be upset, please, I'm lonely" Meredith pleaded. Addison just replied with a meek nod, helping Meredith change out of her clothes.

She tried her hardest not to stare at Meredith inappropriately as she placed her in the bathtub, once she was in it Addison sat down against the bath and faced the wall, so Meredith could see Addison but Addison couldn't see Meredith. 

"Why aren't you having a bath?" Meredith questioned Addison, her voice slurred. Addison just shrugged, "I'll have one later, you don't have to worry about me"

"You could just have one with me you know, there's loads of space here" Meredith shrugged, her voice still really slurred. 

"And why won't you look at me? Hello?" Meredith pouted, poking Addison in the back of her head. "Ow!" Addison squealed, holding her head. 

"Stop that or I'll leave!" She threatened and that shut Meredith up for a few minutes. Until Meredith started blabbering again.

"Did I ever tell you that I thought you were really pretty?" Meredith asked, moving in the tub and causing the water to splash a little.

"You think I'm pretty?" Addison raised her eyebrow, confused. She turned around but made sure that she could only see Meredith's face and nothing else. 

"Yeah, you're the prettiest person I've ever seen" Meredith smiled sincerely, saying all the things she wouldn't if she were sober.

"Meredith, what about Derek?" Addison asked seriously, staring straight into the girl's bright blue eyes. Meredith didn't really reply, she just shrugged and stared back at Addison. Meredith suddenly leaped forward and started kissing Addison, but was quickly pushed away. In response to being pushed away, Meredith poured.

"What was that for?" Meredith sighed, looking down in sadness like being pushed away during the kiss really hurt her.

"Meredith, you are drunk. You're dating Derek. I'm sorry, but as much as I'd love to kiss you I can't unless I know you consent to it, and you can't consent if you're drunk." Addison replied sternly, wiping a tear away from her eye. She wished she could, but she knew she couldn't.

Addison stood up and helped Meredith out of the tub, avoiding looking at the girl so she didn't look at her in any inappropriate ways. She wrapped her with a towel and sat her onto another towel on the ground.

"I'm going to grab you some clothes, hold on" Addison told Meredith and she nodded. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, grabbing Meredith a pair of underwear and a bra which was too small for herself, and a really oversized jumper. She walked back to the bathroom and helped Meredith to dry off, then helped her into the clothes.

"Thank you Addie" Meredith sighed in content, cuddling into Addison's shoulder as she was picked up. Addison blushed lightly but tried to ignore it, walking to the spare bedroom and placing Meredith down onto the bed. Meredith groaned in disappointment as she was pulled away from Addison's shoulder.

"Goodnight" Addison smiled as she walked towards the door, switching off the light. She thought everything was fine as she started to walk down the hallway to her own bedroom. Her mind was rushing with thoughts and emotions.


	2. The Morning After

The second that Meredith awoke she started to panic. She didn't know where she was, who she was with or what happened the night before. She started to panic even more when she found that she wasn't in her clothes anymore and that she was in someone else's. 

"Morning" Addison smiled, moving over to lean onto the doorframe. Meredith was shocked that it was Addison and confused at the same time. She couldn't understand why she was at Addison's house.

"What?" Meredith groaned, rubbing her eyes and squinting over at Addison. "I found you drunk, passed out in front of Joe's and brought you here so you could sleep" Addison explained, sounding like she was judging Meredith even though she really wasn't. Addison made sure not to mention how Meredith kissed her and she hoped that the girl didn't remember because if she did it would make everything even more awkward.

"My heads pounding" Meredith complained, she knew that it was rude to complain especially when you were in another person's company but it was really painful and sore. Before saying anything, Addison went and grabbed an aspirin and a glass of water, placing it on Meredith's bedside locker. "Take this" Addison commanded and Meredith just nodded, taking the aspirin and water and drinking it all.

"Why did you bring me back here? Why did you care?" Meredith started to interrogate once again and Addison just rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I don't care, I just want you on your best game at work tonight" Addison explained and Meredith just nodded.

"Where's your bathroom?" Meredith asked, crossing her legs. She really had to go but she didn't even notice until now. "First door on the left, I'll go make breakfast while you.. do your thing" Addison blushed lightly and walked away, going down the stairs and into the kitchen to make herself and Meredith some eggs and toast.

——————

Meredith got out of the bed and walked out of the room and to the bathroom, just where Addison said it would be. When she walked in she was in awe at how big and elegant the bathroom was but that was when she got what felt like a flashback of her puking in the toilet and her back being rubbed. She ignored it and just did her business, making sure to wash her hands before walking down the stairs.

Meredith was looking for where she was supposed to go and then she saw the kitchen so she headed inside and stood awkwardly at the doorframe, biting her lip while staring at Addison making the eggs and toast. She stared until she was snapped out of her daze by Addison saying, "Oh hey Meredith" and smiling slightly.

"Sorry!" Meredith squealed, walking over towards Addison and leaning on the countertop. Addison was confused at what Meredith was apologising for but decided to just shrug it off, placing the plates on the table and sitting down, leaving the other spot for Meredith. Meredith wearily sat down, starting to eat without saying anything.

"What time is your shift at?" Meredith finally spoke up, clenching her fists as she did so. "Tomorrow, I don't have a shift today" Addison replied bluntly, finishing her food and putting her plate in the sink and then leaning against the countertop. "But I know your shift is tonight, and may I ask what problems you were drinking away?" Addison asked, smirking slightly but hiding it by biting on her hair.

"Nothing, it was nothing" Meredith sighed in frustration and stood up, holding the empty plate in her hand. "Where do I put this?" She asked, she was super nervous for some reason but Addison just came and grabbed it, placing it in the sink with all the others and rolling up her sleeves to wash all the dishes that had accumulated there.

"Well? Are you not going to help me?" Addison growled back at Meredith and Meredith just nodded, obediently running over to Addison and grabbing a towel, starting to dry the dishes and place them upon the countertop. After they were all dried, Addison swooped up behind Meredith and grabbed all the dishes, placing them in their respectful places.

"You do know right now I'm not your boss; I'm your friend. And that means you can talk to me, you know that right?" Addison asked and Meredith just nodded, too scared to actually say anything though. "So, what problems were you trying to drown out with tequila last night?" Addison inquired once again, she wasn't going to drop the subject as quickly as Meredith had hoped.

"I just felt like drinking, nothing more, nothing less" Meredith started to get annoyed, pouting to herself and looking down at her feet. "Nobody's goes to a bar without friends and drinks until they can't anymore unless there's some sort of issue" Addison tried to interrogate more but Meredith just huffed, "Goodbye Addison. I'm going home." She said sternly, starting to walk towards the front door.

"Meredith, wait!" Addison yelled, running up to Meredith as fast as she could in her high heels. "Firstly, you can't go home yourself because technically you don't have a car right now because you left it at the bar so can I give you a ride? And secondly, is it something to do with you and Derek?" Addison asked, her genuine concern and worry was evident in her voice.

"Yes, and yes. Come on then" Meredith replied bluntly, walking out the door as Addison quickly grabbed her keys and headed out to her car to drive Meredith to her house. "So... you and Derek, what happened?" Addison questioned Meredith, she was actually really curious and worried now. Not because it was Derek, but because Meredith seemed really hurt. 

"No, we're not talking about this. No." Meredith frowned and looked down at her lap, putting on her seatbelt and waiting to arrive at her house. Track 4 of Addison's CD played 'Prom Queen' by Beach Bunny and Addison sing along to the tune. 

'Shut up, count your calories.'

'I never looked good in mom jeans.'

'Wish I was like you.'

'Blue-eyed blondie, perfect body.'

These lyrics reminded Meredith of herself and she couldn't help but wonder if this was one of Addison's comfort songs when she realised Derek didn't love her anymore and that in fact, he loved Meredith more. She wondered if she had unintentionally caused Addison to feel insecure in her own body, but she decided to just shrug it off because it wasn't any of her business.

The car soon pulled up at Meredith's house and the ignition turned off. "Meredith, if there's anything I can do to h-" Addison began to speak but was interrupted. "Bye." Meredith said bluntly, slamming the door in Addison's face and then walking inside to the warmth of her own house, leaving Addison pondering about what was wrong with the young girl.


	3. Forgotten Items

When Meredith walked into her house she immediately closed the door after herself, feeling safe in the warmth of her own home. She wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee to make sure she was fully awake. She sat upon the sofa and turned on the TV, starting to watch 'Friends'.

Meredith tried to just focus on watching the show but her mind couldn't help but wander as a million different thoughts spun around her head. Mainly, she couldn't stop thinking about two things; Addison and Derek, not about the two of them being married at some point, just both of them separately as if they were never involved with each other.

She was replaying the fight she had with Derek the day before, while also trying to remember what happened the night prior when she was drunk around Addison. She couldn't help but wonder wether she had accidentally skipped and told her something that she shouldn't have, if she spoke about her and Derek's fight or her supposed crush. The memories of her and Derek's fight were the most predominant, though, as the flashbacks just wouldn't stop.

——————

"No! My girlfriend can't be in love with my ex-wife, what are you on about?!?" Derek yelled, slamming his fists against the wall in his blind rage.

"I never said that Derek! I asked you why, why did you leave her? She's beautiful and she deserves the world and if you can't give it to her then maybe I should!" Meredith growled, making sure to stay a couple feet away from Derek incase he accidentally throws a punch at her in his rage.

"You asked me to choose you! You said pick me, choose me, love me and so I did! Would you have preferred if I just went back to Addison instead of doing what you asked?" He asked, gritting his teeth and taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

"No Derek, no. You shouldn't have hurt her like that in the first place, she deserved more." Meredith replied bluntly, moving over to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"She cheated first Meredith, she was the one who I found in bed sleeping with my best friend. Her. Not me, her!" He started off by speaking calmly but it soon turned into a snarky yell. 

"Because you were absent, you weren't there." Meredith barked back immediately, the second Derek had stopped yelling Meredith spoke up but this just made him even more angry. 

"You can not, can NOT, talk about my marriage, my ex wife. Do you hear me?" Derek growled, staring Meredith straight in the eyes. She stayed silent, staring at him right back like it was some sort of staring competition. 

"Do. You. Hear. Me." He said more aggressively and Meredith just nodded, standing up and grabbing her coat and bag and just walking out the door. "She deserved better." Meredith muttered and then slammed the door shut.

——————

As Meredith sat on the couch, thinking over and over again at the argument they had, tears started to fall down her cheeks and she grabbed a blanket to cuddle up to. She cuddled up to the blanket and just sobbed loudly, cuddling her knees and feeling safe in the warmth of the blanket. It was a fluffy, royal blue blanket that Derek once gave her, searching for the happiness she once had with him. 

Mid-way through her sobbing session, she heard the doorbell ring so she started to panic. "Just a second!" Meredith yelled out, her voice cracking a lot as she ran to the kitchen and washed her face and tried to calm herself down. She still looked like a mess, but she didn't want to leave the person waiting too long. As she opened the door she saw Addison, standing there with a pile of clothes, a pager and a handbag which contained Meredith's ID, money and lots of other valuables.

"I'm sorry, you left in such a hurry I forgot to take your clothes out of the washing machine" Addison tried to ignore the fact that the girl in front of her was obviously just crying. "Can I come in? I still have to fold and iron them" Addison told her and Meredith just agreed with a small nod, opening the door wider so that Addison was able to come in.

"So, where's your ironing board?" Addison asked, she thought that if she stayed for a while she may be able to find out what's going on and help Meredith, but she knew that was a long shot. "In this cupboard" Meredith mumbled, pulling out the ironing board covered in dust. She wiped the dust off in one swift motion and set it up, moving back to the couch and cuddling the blanket so that Addison could do her thing.

"Are you alright? You're a bit quiet." Addison asked in concern, she could easily see Meredith's puffy and red eyes and her blotchy cheeks where tears had fell on just minutes before. "I'm fine" Meredith responded bluntly, hiding in the blanket completely, covering her head to her toes and ignoring the laughter and banter of 'Friends'.

"You don't look fine to me" Addison sighed and quietly walked over to Meredith, pulling the blanket off of her unexpectedly and revealing the crying girl, tears were running down her cheeks and there was a lump in her throat. Meredith just stared at Addison in shock for a minute until Addison sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. 

"It's okay to cry" Addison said softly and Meredith started crying again, vulnerably crawling over to Addison and hiding in her lap while she cried. Meredith was having such a bad day but for once, she was thankful that Addison kept bugging her about her problems, because all she really needed was someone to be there for her even though she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Now, do you want to talk about it? Is it about you and Derek?" Addison tried to get answers out of Meredith so she could try and help more. "We were fighting... about you... again" Meredith finally spoke up, not looking up at Addison in fear that she would be mad. "Me..? Again?" Addison questioned, she expected it to be another silly fight but hearing that it was about her, again, concerned her even more.

"I tell him that you deserved better and he gets pissed for me taking your side, telling me everything bad you've ever done" Meredith explained, "But then he would get even more mad when I stuck up for you and took your side" Meredith added.

Addison only responded with a shocked "Oh" but then Meredith realised she shouldn't have said any of it. She quickly jumped off of Addison's lap and stood up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that!" She said in a panic, rushing over to the stairs and running upstairs, "Do your thing and then leave" Meredith added before running into her room and shutting the door. 

"Meredith, wait!" Addison yelled, beginning to go up the staircase. Meredith just opened the bedroom door and stared Addison in the eyes. "Do. Your. Thing. And. Then. Leave." Meredith repeated bluntly, slamming the door shut and laying onto her bed.

Addison finally just nodded, going back over to the ironing board and ironing and folding the clothes. She placed them neatly on the kitchen table and put the ironing board back in its spot. She really wanted to clean the whole house but knew she shouldn't without Meredith's permission, so she just left. "I'm leaving now" Addison yelled and left, her thoughts even more wild than when she first arrived.


	4. Night Shifts

Meredith cried herself to sleep in her bed until she awoke to her alarm buzzing off at 11pm. She groaned and rolled out of bed, landing onto the ground in a loud thump. "Ouch.." She grumbled, turning off the alarm and standing up. She grabbed a thermal top and leggings from her closet and put them on so she would be warm during work and she tied her hair up into a high ponytail, like usual. She put a pair of jeans and a denim jacket on top so she looked presentable and went downstairs, grabbing her pager from the kitchen table where Addison had left it and placed it in her pocket.

Meredith felt a lot better after crying it out and she knew that she would be able to go to work without accidentally crying in front of a patient or something. She still felt extremely worried and guilty about Addison taking care of her and then crying in Addison's arms, but she knew it was too late to feel that now because it was already over now, unfortunately.

Meredith had to call for a taxi to go to work because her car was still at the bar, she didn't think about that when she was getting a ride from Addison. She could've just got dropped off at the bar so she could collect her car and so Addison wouldn't know where she lived but it was too late now, Addison already knew exactly how to to Meredith's house. It made her both relieved and nervous, that Addison knew her exact address, but she wasn't sure why.

So, once the taxi arrived she hopped in, preparing for the exhausting night shift that she was about to start. "Joe's bar, please" Meredith requested and the taxi man nodded, starting to drive. Meredith's chest was heavy but she ignored it. When she arrived at the bar she handed the taxi man some money and hopped out, walking over to her car and hopping in so she could drive the rest of the way to the hospital which was just down the road.

She got out of the car when she arrived at the hospital and met up with Cristina and Alex while walking in. "Night shifts are hell" Meredith groaned and Alex nodded in response. "Agreed" Cristina replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance. They all started conversing while they walked towards the locker rooms, and that was when Meredith decided to tell Cristina what happened, she was her person after all. So, once they started changing into their scrubs Meredith started whispering, "Cristina we have to talk"

Cristina could tell that Meredith was serious by her facial expression and she just nodded, "What about?" She whispered back and Meredith took a couple seconds and glanced around her to make sure nobody was listening. "Addison" Meredith finally replied and Cristina stared at her in desperate curiosity. "What about her?" Cristina asked and Meredith just bit her lip. "I'll tell you later, when there's less people" Meredith responded and Cristina just nodded, continuing to change into her scrubs. 

Once they were finished getting changed they went on rounds, and that was Meredith's chance to tell Cristina. "I had a fight with Derek, over Addison and how badly he treated her" Meredith began to whisper, "So after work I went to Joe's bar and got so drunk that I passed out on the street, and Addison found me and brought me back to hers. I don't remember what I said but when I woke up she kept asking me what was wrong and she gave me food and stuff" Meredith continued, making sure that nobody was listening in or even watching. "Then she dropped me home because I didn't have my car and afterwards she came to my house to drop off my stuff and I ended up crying on her lap before kicking her out" Meredith finally finished and Cristina just stared at her in both shock and awe.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you were standing up for Addison?" Cristina asked and Meredith nodded. "And you stayed at her house?" Cristina asked another question, the shock in her voice more predominant now. "Was.. was it big?" Cristina stared Meredith in the eye. "Yes, and yes, it was quite big I almost got lost" Meredith explained and Cristina just stayed silent for a minute, unsure of what to say. "Addison though? Addison?" Cristina mumbled to herself in shock and Meredith just nodded, laughing a bit at her friend's reaction.

"Incoming trauma, 8 months pregnant, got in a car crash" Bailey yelled, running over to the ambulance bay while Meredith and Cristina followed. 'Pregnant...' Meredith thought, hoping that this wouldn't mean that Addison would be paged. Right as she thought this, she heard Bailey holler, "Page Doctor Montgomery, now!" 

Meredith just groaned, realising that she had just jinxed herself but the second that they brought the battered young woman out of the ambulance she got her head back in the game. They rushed to start checking her vitals and start seeing if there was any internal injuries. "Can you tell me where it hurts?" Meredith asked the woman, holding her hand. "B-baby..." The woman mumbled before going into cardiac arrest. They had to quickly start CPR and try to resuscitate the woman. "Push one of epi!" Cristina yelled and Meredith suddenly felt light headed. She fell back onto the wall and leaned there for a minute, before finally catching her breath when she saw Addison walk in. Addison placed her stethoscope on the woman's stomach, "Baby's in distress, if it doesn't calm down soon we have to do an emergency c-section" Addison concluded quickly while the woman started to stabilise. 

Then just as Meredith thought she was feeling better, she collapsed onto the ground. She was short of breath and when she looked up both Cristina and Addison were over by her side, lifting her up onto a gurney. Meredith had no clue what was happening and it was scaring her. Then, everything went black once again and her world just seemed to stop.


	5. Memories

"It's low blood pressure, she fainted due to low blood pressure" Addison concluded and then got paged to go back to the pregnant woman. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Watch her vitals, please." Addison told Cristina, making sure to squeeze Meredith's arm in reassurance. This comforted Meredith as she was half awake, too achy to move but also too achy to sleep. Meredith finally opened her eyes again, staring at Cristina sleepily. Cristina noticed this pretty quickly and began talking to Meredith. "I know you're okay, but I was worried" She admitted, sighing. "But on a different note, McDreamy's ex-wife? She really cares about you, it kind of gives me the creeps" Cristina added.

"A-a-ad..." Meredith tried to speak. "Come on Meredith, you can say it. I believe in you" Cristina motivated the girl. "Addison... n-n-not ex-wife" Meredith said slowly, still feeling really groggy. "Right, right. Sorry." Cristina apologised but mentally noted that Meredith was more overly protective over Addison than she normally would be. She wondered if something had happened the night prior but Meredith told her she didn't remember any of it, so that must've been the truth.

Little did they know, that something did happen, but since Meredith was too drunk she couldn't even remember it. Meredith couldn't remember anybody the personal information that she had told Addison, nor the fact that she forced Addison to stay with her while she bathed or the short kiss they had shared.

Meredith knew that she really cared for Addison, but she was unsure why. Addison was just so elegant and beautiful, and she had such a skill at hiding her emotions away. Meredith wished she had that much control over what she felt, but unfortunately she didn't. Her emotions were a huge whirlwind that she had no idea how to control just yet. 

While she was daydreaming, she accidentally missed Derek walking in, but the second she heard his voice she snapped back to reality. "Is she okay?" Derek asked Cristina and Meredith growled lightly. "Out." Meredith whispered sternly, the anger present in her voice. "But- Mer, I'm sorry" Derek tried to apologise, but Meredith was having none of it. "Cristina, get him out" She added and Cristina did just that, pushing him out the door and making sure to close the curtains so he couldn't watch her. "Thanks" Meredith smiled a little.

"Mer, what's this thing between you and Addison?" Cristina finally got the courage to ask. Meredith stayed quiet for a second, unsure of what it was as well. "I... I think we might be friends, but I'm really not sure, I don't know." Meredith admitted and closed her eyes. "I mean, I just want what's best for her you know? I look up to her, she's like everything I want to be and more" Meredith continued, imagining Addison in her head. "And she's really pretty, like, really. I just wish I could remember what happened last night, just in case I said something mean to her" Meredith added, sighing to herself. "What if I told her something sappy like this? That's what really scares me; the unknown."

"You kissed me" Meredith heard a voice from the doorway and immediately opened her eyes, taking a sharp breath in. Cristina looked shocked as well but decided to pretend that she got a page, to avoid the awkwardness. So, once Cristina left Addison approached Meredith and sat by her bed where Cristina had been prior to now. "You want to know everything else that happened?" Addison asked and Meredith just nodded meekly, suddenly feeling really worried.

"I found you at Joe's so I brought you home and the first thing you did was puke on my shoes, which was a great start to the evening" Addison said sarcastically, "Then you started talking about how Derek was bad in bed and your ex-girlfriend was better, which surprised me to be honest" Addison explained, seemingly unphased by it all. 

"I held your hair while you puked in the toilet and then I ran you a bath, I tried to persuade you to have it by yourself but you made me sit in the bathroom with you — obviously I didn't look." Addison made sure to clarify, she didn't want to seem like the creep who watched her interns while they were in the bath. "You told me I was pretty and kissed me, but don't worry I pushed you away, you're with Derek after all. Then I made you go to sleep" Addison explained and Meredith was pale as a ghost, obviously traumatised from the new information she was given.

"And... when did you walk in here, while I was talking about you?" Meredith asked, while they were both being honest she decided to ask a question she would badly need to know soon. "Right before you called me pretty" Addison smirked, causing Meredith to blush light red. "Addison... I'm so sorry" Meredith apologised, lying on her side and staring into Addison's green eyes.

They both just stared for a minute before Addison shook her head, "It's fine, sorry" Addison finally said. They both stared for a bit longer until Addison got paged, "I'm sorry I-" Addison apologised but of course, Meredith understood. She was a surgeon too, after all. "Go" Meredith smiled, waving her off and Addison did just that. Making sure to wave back at Meredith on the way out.


	6. Parting Butterflies

Once Cristina saw that Addison had left the room, she waited about a minute before rushing into Meredith and leaning at the doorway. "What the hell was that?' Cristina asked, you could tell she was shocked and wanted to hear all about it. 

"I... I kissed her" Meredith replied, still in shock. She knew that Cristina had already heard that part, but she still thought it was very important just to clarify that she, too, believed it was true. 

"Well I know that, Sherlock" Cristina rolled her eyes, rushing over to Meredith's bedside and sitting down where Addison had previously been. "I want the rest of the details, how much did you even forget?!?" 

"I told her about my ex-girlfriend, had a bath with her in the room whilst she apparently didn't look and I kissed her but she pushed me away." Meredith explained slowly, a slight twinge of sadness evident in her voice as she explained how Addison didn't kiss her back. Meredith wasn't sure how she felt about Addison, but for some reason she wished that Addison kissed her back, and she wished that she had remembered what it felt like for that split second before she had been pushed away. She wondered what Addison's lips must've tasted like and imagined the thousands of sparks and butterflies suddenly forming in the pit of her stomach, making her want to explode. She blushed lightly at the thought of this, but she was brought back into reality by Cristina once again.

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Cristina raised an eyebrow at her and Meredith just responded in a slight nod. "Who do you think I went travelling to Europe with?" She laughed and Cristina laughed as well. Meredith could hardly remember her ex by now because all of the memories were replaced by newer ones. She could remember the nights when they stayed up until the sun rose having the best sex in her life and she could remember how warm and safe she felt, but for some reason that time in her life was just a big hazy blur.

After they both stopped laughing they sat there in silence for a minute, both pondering about what they should say now. Meredith was the first one to break the silence, accidentally mumbling her thoughts out loud. "Do you think I could be in love with Addison Montgomery?" Meredith questioned herself in a soft voice, biting onto her lower lip.

"Mer, what do you mean?" Cristina asked and that was when Meredith had realised she had accidentally spoken out loud. Learning from her past mistakes, she kept her eyes glued on the door and started whispering in a very hushed voice. "Would it be bad if I was, considering her and Derek's past and all" Meredith began to blabber.

"It's just, unlike Derek, she seems like she'd actually be supportive.. and caring, and funny and everything that he's not, you know?" Meredith continued, still staring at the door in paranoia that Addison or someone would walk in during her monologue about why she might be in love with Addison Montgomery. "I wish I could be half as in control as she is about everything, she just seems like she knows who she is and she's not afraid of it" 

"Mmh... She kind of gives me gay vibes" Cristina finally gave some information that could help Meredith in her huge dilemma. "Yeah! That's what I was thinking but it's just like, if she not then why am I sending myself on a wild goose hunt?" Meredith replied, sighing to herself, "I'm just not sure.."

"Say, can we walk down to the cafeteria? I'm dying for some apple juice and a muffin." Meredith asked, licking her lips in anticipation for her tasty treat. "Sure, but I'm gonna grab you a wheelchair, just in case." Cristina laughed, standing up and walking over to the door. "Fineeee" Meredith scoffed, rolling her eyes as Cristina left and grabbed a wheelchair, quickly returning.

Meredith easily got into the wheelchair and cherished the fact that Cristina had to push her around to wherever she wanted to go. "You're heavy you know?" Cristina complained and Meredith just laughed in response, "I know!" She responded with pride, a huge grin sprawled across her face.

When they arrived at the canteen, it was quiet due to it being two in the morning now. However, there was still a few staff members having a 'midnight feast' as they'd call it. Unluckily for Meredith, one of those staff members was Derek Shepherd. Meredith took in a sharp breath but she managed to calm herself as her and Cristina grabbed some snacks, situating themselves at a table far away from Derek. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't go near you" Cristina assured her, and that made her feel a bit more safe and calm as she started to drink her apple juice.

Derek knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to go over to them, so he just stared at Meredith. Meredith kept glancing over at him but the second she locked eyes with him, she quickly looked away. She was really scared that he would come over, but knew that Cristina would keep her safe if he did, and she hoped that he wouldn't even dare to come over, because it wasn't his place to do so.

Meredith and Cristina just gossiped for a few minutes while they both ate; Meredith had a muffin and a carton of apple juice and Cristina had a scone with jam alongside a coffee to keep her going. They talked about patients, parents, relationships and cool surgeries that they each did and they were both happy to spend some one on one time together, because it felt like ever since they became residents they spoke to each other less and less. 

Once they were finished, Cristina brought Meredith back to her room, making sure to check the OR board on the way to see if she was missing out on any important surgeries because she was taking care of her friend. Luckily, Cristina wasn't missing out on anything other than appendectomies, c-sections and a coronary artery bypass; which intrigued her slightly but not enough for her to be annoyed over missing it. Her friend mattered more than all those silly surgeries after all.

Meredith got out of her wheelchair and got up into the bed all by herself. She leaned her head against the pillow but told herself that she wouldn't fall asleep, but less than a minute after her head hit the pillow she was out for the night, her snores filling up the room. Cristina laughed and put earphones in, watching videos in order to study for her upcoming surgery which she hoped to scrub in on. Cristina didn't notice a familiar face standing at the doorway and smiling at the sleeping girl, until they started to move closer to her.


	7. Attack

A/N: Before this starts I just want to say, Derek is quite out of character and he's kind of the villain in this story. So if you like Derek I'm really sorry ~ 𝒜𝒹𝒹𝒾𝑒 ❤️

Cristina looked up and saw Derek moving towards Meredith, and even though the girl was asleep she knew she had to act fact. "Get out." Cristina said sternly, gritting her teeth. She had a bad feeling that this was going to end badly, but she wasn't sure how or why it would. Derek glanced over at Cristina but instead of listening to her, he grabbed Meredith's hand and held it.

"Derek, I said get out. Now." Cristina added, more aggressively this time. She stood up and held her hands in fists by her side, a stance that she had learned to hold in tense situations. Instead of doing what Cristina said again, he stroked Meredith's hair and that was when Cristina started to approach him. She grabbed him from behind and pulled him back, pinning him against the wall. "Out!" Cristina repeated for the third time in a hushed yell so she wouldn't wake up, nor alert Meredith that something bad was happening.

Derek pushed Cristina as hard as he could and she landed on the floor in a loud thump. Just barely missing her head against the table, she glanced up at Derek and saw him trying to go over to Meredith again, so she quickly stuck her foot out and tripped him up, causing him to land on the floor also. "Get away!" Cristina stood up and properly yelled this time, alerting Meredith about what was happening.

Meredith awoke and saw Derek on the floor and Cristina standing above him and she immediately knew what was going on as her eyes flashed with fear. She took a deep breath and stared over at Cristina, winking and then closing her eyes again as if to say 'I know what to do'. 

Derek stood up and just before he went to hit Cristina again, Meredith grabbed the jug from her bedside table and sat up in the bed quietly and whacked him with the jug in the head, causing him to immediately fall back and hit his head against the corner of the bedside table. 

Right when he fell, Meredith put the jug down in a panic, kneeling down and picking up his head to check if he was okay. Cristina was nervous as well, she hoped that Derek was okay; not because she cared about him, but because she didn't want Meredith to get in trouble over it nor feel guilty if something went wrong because of her quick actions.

Suddenly, Derek shot up and whacked Meredith up the jaw, causing her to fall back in pain, clutching onto her jaw. "What the hell?!?" Cristina yelled and ran behind Meredith's bed, calling a nurse because she didn't know what else to do. "You stay away from her, stay away!" Cristina yelled, looking at Meredith while feeling really guilty.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Derek started apologising, trying to pet Meredith's hair to comfort her. Instead of accepting it though, she pushed herself back until she was pinned against the wall with tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's too late to apologise Derek, just leave!" Cristina yelled and grabbed Derek by the shoulders, pulling him away from Meredith. 

Meredith quickly stood up in response, going to the bathroom as fast as she could without moving her jaw, just in case she would injure herself more. She glanced at Cristina who nodded over at her so she closed the bathroom door, making sure to lock it after herself so Derek couldn't get in near her. She could hear bickering from outside but was too scared to look, she didn't want to get hurt or cause Derek to get more angry so she stayed put, sitting down and leaning against the door.

——————

"Look what you did! You scared her into the bathroom you creep!" Cristina yelled and Derek went to punch her in the face and just as he did, the nurse and Addison arrived. "What the hell?!?" Cristina exclaimed, clutching onto her cheek, right where Derek hit her. 

The nurse rushed over and grabbed Derek, pulling him away from Cristina and Addison ran over to Cristina, helping her to sit on the bed. "I'm fine" Cristina tried to resist her but Addison didn't listen, making her sit down so she could check her out. "Looks okay to me, but it's going to bruise badly." Addison told her and Cristina just responded in an annoyed eye roll, she already knew that.

"Where's Meredith, is she okay?" Addison finally asked once the nurse had escorted Derek away. She didn't want to ask while Derek was still there, just in case. "She's in the bathroom, probably too scared to come out..." Cristina sighed, "I'm gonna go see what's happening with Derek, can you try and help her? She got quite hurt" Cristina explained and Addison nodded.

Once Cristina left, Addison approached the bathroom door. "Mer?" Addison asked softly, her voice sounding silky smooth. "A-a-Addie..?" Meredith replied, her voice shaky and laced with fear. Her jaw was super sore but she tried her hardest to ignore it. "Yeah, it's me. Only me, can you open the door?" Addison asked, her voice still soft. 

Meredith hesitated but eventually unlocked the door, opening it a tiny bit and peeping out to make sure it was just Addison. Once she was sure she was safe she opened the door fully and fell into Addison's arms and started crying. "O...owww..." Meredith sobbed, trying not to move her jaw too much.

"Where does it hurt sweetheart?" Addison spoke to Meredith as if she was some child, broken up into a hundred pieces. She just wanted to keep her safe and make sure that she was alright. Meredith pulled away from Addison and pointed to her jaw, which was already turning purple.

"Oh... Come on over here, I'll try and help, I promise" Addison smiled, guiding Meredith over to the bed and sitting her down. She examined Meredith but made sure to be very gentle so she wouldn't hurt the girl more than she had to. "I'm going to bring you for an X-ray alright? But I'm sure it's okay, it's just in case. Okay?" Addison asked and Meredith nodded, standing up and clinging back onto Addison's side.

Addison grabbed a wheelchair from the nurses station and placed Meredith in it, pushing her towards the x-ray room. Luckily, they didn't come across Derek on the way and Addison was able to use her privileges to get Meredith to the top of the line, getting her x-ray done in less than five minutes. Once it was done, both Addison and the radiologist checked the scan and luckily, there was no breaks or fractures.

Addison brought Meredith on a walk instead of going back to her room, walking outside the hospital and sitting on a bench while Meredith was in the wheelchair beside her. They both stared at the bright stars that lit up the dark sky and Meredith sighed, tears still in her eyes but not streaming down her cheeks anymore.

"Thank you Addie, you really do make me feel safe" Meredith smiled, moving over to lean her head on Addison's shoulder. Addison soon realised how much she cared for Meredith grey, and she noticed that she was just a sensitive, strong young girl.

Meanwhile, Meredith couldn't help but think about how caring and nurturing Addison was. She took such good care of Meredith and they were only starting to become friends now, but she felt like she really did care about her.

As they stared at the stars that night thinking of each other, they both wished that they could tell each other how they really felt. They knew they couldn't though, so they stayed stuck in their own minds, enjoying their own made up fantasies about each other.


	8. Rockabye

It felt like hours had passed when Addison finally spoke up, "We really should go back inside, so you don't get sick..." Addison sighed, staring at the stars for another few seconds before looking back down at Meredith. 

Meredith sighed also, moving her head off of Addison's shoulder and looking down at her lap. They both waited for a second while their thoughts and hearts raced before Addison stood up, going behind Meredith's wheelchair and starting to push her inside.

"You're really light, you know?" Addison remarked and Meredith turned her head around, giving Addison the most confused look. "What? What's with that confused look?" Addison asked, laughing awkwardly because she was unsure if she said something bad. "Cristina said I was heavy a couple of hours ago when she pushed me." Meredith began to laugh, looking away from Addison once again. Addison was unsure what to say, so she laughed a little and just responded in a quiet "Oh."

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes until they arrived at Meredith's room. Cristina was waiting on the bed for Meredith to come back, kicking her legs from boredom. "I've been waiting for you for ages!" Cristina yelped and Meredith laughed, glancing behind her at Addison. "Do you mind?" Meredith asked softly, making sure to be very polite and Addison laughed a little. "Of course not, go talk to her" Addison smiled and helped Meredith out of her wheelchair and then she left, leaving the two girls to chatter amongst themselves.

Once Addison had left, Meredith felt really guilty for the bruise on Cristina's cheek. "Cristina I'm so sorry" She sighed, staring down at her lap. "Mer, it's fine. Are you okay?" Cristina asked, her worry evident in her voice. Meredith nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. She-Shepherd helped me out" Meredith laughed, using the old nickname.

"More like the soon-to-be other grey" Cristina teased, causing Meredith to blush bright red. "Oh shut up!" Meredith growled, trying to cover her embarrassment by hiding her face in her hands. 

"What happened to Derek after?" Meredith asked, her mood suddenly turning solemn. "Psych hold" Cristina replied, seemingly unfazed by this. Meredith nodded, not seeking too shocked either.

"Did you kiss her again yet?" Cristina finally asked the burning question, smirking a little to herself. Meredith's face heated up once again while she shook her head 'no.' "Not yet" Meredith remarked, bursting into a bubble of laughter. Cristina laughed alongside her, both enjoying the gossip session.

"Well maybe I would be the other Forbes-Montgomery" Meredith laughed more, laying back and letting her head hang off the side of the bed. She sighed contentedly, still pretending to joke around but seriously considering it. "Meredith Ellis Grey-Forbes-Montgomery, that's a mouthful" Cristina joked alongside her.

"Hey, how do you know my middle name?" Meredith asked curiously, raising one of her eyebrows. "I have my ways" Cristina teased, giving Meredith a playful wink. "Who told you? How? Tell me!" Meredith growled, lightly punching Cristina on the arm. Cristina just responded with a shrug and Meredith knew that she wouldn't find out, not that night anyways.

"I would tease you about surnames as well, but knowing you, you'd just keep your own" Meredith shrugged and Cristina nodded, "Obviously. Why would I take someone else's when mine is perfect as it is?" She laughed, flipping her hair a little to prove her point. 

"I'm gonna go back to sleep, is that okay? It's been such an eventful day and my mind is racing" Meredith asked, making sure to be as polite as she could be. "Alright, will I stay or go?" Cristina responded, jumping off the bed and leaning against the wall. "Go, if that's okay" Meredith said and Cristina nodded, making sure to wave goodbye as she walked out the door, hoping that she could scout out for some surgeries.

Meredith laid on the bed properly and snuggled up to her pillow and duvet, searching for some comfort. Instead of finding that though, she just got more upset as the emotions properly hit her like a truck. She hid her face in the pillow and started sobbing, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

Meredith didn't even notice Addison leaning against the doorway until she let out a loud, guilty sigh. Meredith quickly opened her eyes and looked over at the doorway, but once she saw who it was she immediately threw the duvet over her head. "Addie, go away" Meredith grumbled, her voice cracking in several places as she spoke.

"Did your emotions finally catch up with you?" Addison asked, walking in and closing and locking the door after herself. "Mmm" Meredith mumbled, still hiding under her duvet. Addison slowly approached Meredith and climbed up onto the bed behind her, sitting on the pillow. "Can you let me in?" Addison asked softly, rubbing the girl's back through the duvet.

Meredith threw the duvet off of herself and nodded, crawling over and leaning on Addison's shoulder, beginning to sob once again. "Shh, shh... It's okay..." Addison tried to comfort her, stroking her hair softly. Meredith felt like she was annoying Addison and hated how she couldn't hold in her emotions, but she just couldn't stop crying, it was such an eventful night even thinking back on it made her upset. 

"Addison" Meredith finally spoke again, looking up and staring her in the eyes. "Hm? What is it?" Addison asked, staring back at the girl whom she was holding. "I have something to tell you, but I can't tell you now" Meredith admitted and then burst into tears once again, clinging onto Addison once again.

Addison began to rock the girl in order to comfort her, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't change anything Mer, don't worry too much" Addison smiled and Meredith just growled, punching Addison softly on the arm several times. "Why do you always say the right things at the right times, it's so unfair!"

Addison didn't respond to this remark but she just laughed softly to herself, continuing to rock Meredith and pet her hair. Meredith slowly started to fall asleep in Addison's arms, and once she was properly asleep she began to snore. Addison smiled to herself, admiring the girl's beauty as she started to fall into a deep slumber herself.


	9. Morning Hearts

A/N: There's about two paragraphs of this which is wrote differently than I'm used to, but I hope it still makes sense! This chapter is also shorter but I wasn't sure what to write, apologises. ~ 𝒜𝒹𝒹𝒾𝑒 ❤️ 

Meredith woke up at the tender hour of 8am in Addison's arms. Addison was still asleep while Meredith tried to slip out of her arms, to no avail. Every time Meredith moved, Addison would groan in her sleep. Meredith felt guilty and didn't want to wake Addison, so she just laid there and listened to her heartbeat. 

"I love you, as more than a friend I think" Meredith began to whisper to Addison. "I want to properly tell you this but I'm just so confused, so for now I'm only saying this because you're asleep" She continued, sighing to herself. "I thought I loved Derek but I think I was wrong; he's just so aggressive sometimes, and manipulative" 

"But you're so different than him, even though we're just friends right now, you make me feel way different. Like, you make me feel safe and protected and I get butterflies in my whole body whenever I'm near you" Meredith explained, closing her eyes and focusing solely on Addison's heartbeat and how she felt. "It's just so sudden, I used to hate you but now I just feel like I misunderstood you."

"The way you handle your emotions, the way no matter what you're elegant, it's all I aspire to be and more" Meredith smiled, grabbing Addison's hand and stroking it gently. "I'm going to do this, and hope you don't get mad" Meredith said softly, sitting up and staring at Addison's lips before kissing her. The fact that Addison was asleep made her feel guilty, but it was just a kiss.

The second she kissed Addison she felt the woman gasp and quickly pulled away. "Shit!" Meredith mumbled. Her face turned bright red and she let go of Addison's hand, quickly laying back down onto Addison's shoulder to pretend to be asleep once again. She hoped that Addison didn't wake up, and if she did wake up she hoped that she didn't hear the whole thing. If she did, it would've been even more embarrassing.

——————

Addison was asleep throughout Meredith's monologue, but began to wake up when Meredith grabbed her hand. She kept her eyes closed and groggily wondered what Meredith was doing. "I'm going to do this, and I hope you don't get mad" She heard Meredith say. This sentence spiked Addison's curiosity but she stayed silent and still, wondering what it was Everything was silent for a moment before she felt Meredith's lips upon her own. She gasped in shock and Meredith quickly pulled away and mumbled, "Shit!".

Addison opened her eyes and watched as Meredith pulled her hand away and laid back onto Addison's shoulder, pretending to sleep again. Addison chuckled softly, making Meredith jump up again and stare at Addison. "When did you wake up?" She asked, beginning to shake in nervousness. Addison began to feel guilty, she didn't want to upset the girl.

"When you grabbed my hand" Addison didn't want to lie but still felt bad being honest. Meredith began to hyperventilate, "No, no, no, no, no!" She repeated, shaking even more. Addison sighed, "Meredith, calm down. Listen to me, Meredith. Meredith, listen" Addison tried to get Meredith out of her anxious gaze but nothing was working.

"Meredith!" Addison snapped her fingers but Meredith kept shaking. She grabbed Meredith and held her cheek, kissing her on the lips. "Meredith, have you been trying to tell me something this whole time?" Addison asked, staring Meredith in the eyes. Meredith nodded, cuddling up to Addison's chest.

"So, what is it?" Addison asked, taking the girl off of her chest and moving her so they were both sitting in front of each other. "A-Addie.." Meredith began, suddenly feeling nervous once again. "I think I like you as more than a friend, but it's confusing... I want you to hold me and keep me safe and every time I see you it's like fireworks, eliciting throughout my whole body" Meredith sighed, falling forward into Addison's soft arms once she was done speaking.

Addison remained speechless for a moment before finally speaking up, "Me too" She said quietly, trying to maintain her composure. "Really?" Meredith asked, looking up at Addison in shock. "Yes really" She smiled, stroking Meredith's hair.

"What does this mean?" Meredith asked and Addison shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe we should take it slow, before we start something?" Addison suggested, "I don't know much about you, but I'd like to learn more. How about we go for lunch today? You're going to be discharged at 10 so there's plenty of time." 

"That sounds lovely" Meredith smiled and Addison smiled back, they both hugged each other. "I'm going to go check on my patient and go home to get ready, I'll see you at your house at 1?" Addison asked and Meredith nodded, "I'll see you" She said happily as Addison unlocked the door and left, heading to the post-op floor.


	10. Strawberries

After Meredith had been discharged she quickly drove home, excited for her lunch that she had planned with Addison. Even though she was excited, she was still really nervous. By the time she arrived at home it was already 11:30, leaving her only an hour and a half to fix herself up perfectly.

Once she arrived she practically ran up the stairs, grabbing two towels and running into the bathroom to the shower. She decided to have a cold shower to try and motivate her to get out quicker, and it worked. She managed to shave, wash her hair and wash her whole body in just 25 minutes, which wasn't bad considering how much she did. 

This left Meredith with an hour to get ready so she searches through her messy piles of clean clothes scattered all over her floor and found a casual looking dress. It was a yellow, strapped dress with white polka dots over it and a straw hat to match, what made it stand out was the fact that it wasn't usually her style. It went down to just above her knees but she put on a pair of white leggings also, in order to stay warm. Meredith grabbed her denim jacket and put that on also, completing her outfit.

It took her 15 minutes to get dressed and Meredith ran to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and putting on minimal makeup in only another 15 minutes. Meredith began to panic, blow drying and straightening her hair faster than she ever had before. She tied her hair back in a half ponytail and sprinted down the stairs, grabbing one of her fancy bags and throwing it onto her shoulder. 

Meredith grabbed some breath mints, perfume, makeup, her phone and some makeup wipes and threw them all in the bag. By now it was 12:55 but Meredith still felt as if she was missing something. She threw on her shoes and then suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Meredith panicked even more but then realised she forgot to put the perfume on. She sprayed a few puffs of her lavender scented perfume before placing it back in her bag and nervously opening the door, peeping her head out at the woman before her before fully opening the door, exposing herself and her outfit.

Addison stood before her and looked so, so beautiful. She had a dress which was maroon at the top with a flowery skirt. She had a pair of tights on and a black shrug thrown over her shoulders to keep her warm. Her high heels were maroon and matched the top of her dress but they were sparkly as well. 

Addison's hair and makeup was stunning and Meredith couldn't help but wonder how long it would've taken her to do it. Half of her hair was down but the other half was braided across her head on both sides, meeting at the back in a low ponytail. 

"You look uh... stunning..." Meredith finally mumbled after staring for what felt like an eternity. "As do you" Addison responded with a smirk, causing Meredith to blush a light pink colour.

"Shall we, m'lady?" Addison asked jokingly, holding out her hand for Meredith and bowing but this just made Meredith's face turn an even brighter red as she took Addison's hand and was escorted to the car; after she locked the front door.

Meredith was relieved that Addison didn't wear a super fancy outfit, but still felt outranked by how stunning her outfit actually was but she got over it because she enjoyed the eye candy she had been given. Meredith enjoyed staring at her impeccable beauty while Addison had to look at the road in order to drive them to where they needed to go.

"Where are we going anyways?" Meredith asked, tilting her head and Addison just laughed. "Shhh, no where that concerns you" Addison hushed Meredith, placing her finger on her lips in a slightly seductive way. This gave Meredith a thousand butterflies, but she wasn't going to complain about that.

After a few minutes of driving, Addison pulled in at a beautiful park. Meredith wondered what kind of lunch that they would be having there, but her face lit up when Addison reached into the backseat and pulled a picnic basket over to her lap. "I know it's not the best day, but it's not raining either and I thought a picnic would be cute" Addison explained.

"I love it!" Meredith gleefully responded, jumping out of the car alongside Addison. "I'm glad" Addison smiled, beginning to walk along the path. Addison obviously knew where she was going, as she walked with confidence, her back up straight and looking straight ahead. 

When Addison finally stopped walking, she placed the picnic basket on the table and threw her shrug on the bench. The scenery was really beautiful from where they were sitting. It was a bit off from the walkway so they could have some privacy, and it overlooked a beautiful river. "Woah..." That was the only word Meredith could utter, Addison really went above and beyond to make everything perfect, when all Meredith did was panic about how well dressed she was.

"Sometimes I like to come and sit here, it's a nice place to just... think. Plus, barely anyone knows it's here so that's even nicer." Addison explained, closing her eyes and smiling in ecstasy. "I wanted to bring my favourite person to my favourite place, and see if I can have it all at once, you know?" She added, blushing lightly as she said this.

Meredith replied in a nod and a slight, "Mmm", closing her eyes also and enjoying the sound of Addison's voice alongside the sound of water trickling past. 

After a few minutes, they both opened their eyes and Addison opened the picnic basket; revealing chocolates, fruits, sandwiches and more. Meredith almost drooled in anticipation at the food but then finally, they both dug in. Meredith immediately grabbed some chocolates and Addison went for some fruits, the healthier alternative.

They both talked, smiled and laughed in each other's companies and basked in the happiness they were both feeling. "So, are we girlfriends now or what?" Meredith asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Not yet, let's just say we're in the 'talking' stage, we don't want things to move too slow" Addison explained and Meredith nodded, "I completely agree"

"Let's cherish our time together, we don't need a label. We know what we feel, and that can't be described in mere words." Meredith smiled before grabbing a strawberry and shoving it into Addison's mouth. Addison gasped slightly but then ate it from Meredith's hands, turning a light pink colour from embarrassment.

"What was that about?" Addison asked, still feeling slightly embarrassed. Meredith just shrugged and giggled and Addison couldn't help but think about how beautiful her laugh was, and how she wanted to hear it more. Addison decided to grab a piece of chocolate and shoved it into Meredith's mouth, causing the girl to giggle more as she tried to eat the chocolate. "Adddieeee!" Meredith whined jokingly, pouting at Addison. She stayed like that for a moment before erupting into laughter alongside Addison. 

Meredith stood up after a couple of minutes and walked over to the river. Addison watched her intently and gasped when Meredith jumped into the water. The water was shallow and only went slightly above Meredith's ankles, but it was a shock nonetheless.

"What are you doing?" Addison laughed, standing up and walking over to the girl. Once Addison got close enough, Meredith kicked the water up and splashed Addison's tights. Addison growled playfully in response and jumped in the water after Meredith, beginning to kick water back.

As they continued to mess around, it got to the point where Meredith jumped onto Addison and they both fell down into the water, still splashing one another. Suddenly, all the splashing stopped and Meredith was just hovering on top of Addison, soaking wet. They were both silent as their grins faded and they stared into one another's eyes. Meredith leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately, moving Addison's hair out of her face. 

After a minute she pulled away from the kiss, letting Addison pick her up and carry her from the water. Addison placed Meredith on her knee and grabbed her shrug from the bench, placing it over the girl. "I don't want you getting sick" Addison explained and Meredith nodded, cuddling up to Addison's chest and listening to her heartbeat. It made Meredith feel better that Addison's heart was beating really fast, just like her own.

"Addie, can we do this again?" Meredith asked, still cuddling her chest. "Of course we can" Addison smiled, running her fingers through Meredith's hair and sighing contentedly. 

A few minutes later one they had both dried off a little, they both packed up all their picnic supplies in the basket and headed back to the car. Neither of them looked at their phones nor watches while they were together, so they were shocked to discover when they got into the car it was 3pm. "Oh wow" Meredith mumbled and Addison laughed in response, buckling her seatbelt. "Well, I must bring you home now, it's getting late after all" Addison laughed and Meredith laughed back.

Once Addison arrived at Meredith's house, she gave her a kiss goodbye and waved. Addison drove away, back to her own house and Meredith unlocked her door. As Meredith walked in to her house and Addison drove to hers, they both felt upset that they even had to part in the first place.


	11. Movies and Traumas

When Meredith walked in the door, she immediately walked over to the couch and collapsed in exhaustion, trying to tell herself to take deep breaths. It was such an eventful day once again and she just needed some peace and quiet and time for herself, she was unsure what she was now.

Sure, Meredith had a few girlfriends in the past but she thought it was her teenage angst but now, she's a fully grown adult having a crush on another woman. She felt young again, the way she got giddy every time that Addison passed her way but the question still stood; what was she now?

Meredith debated wether she was a lesbian but decided no, because she still liked boys. She thought over a few different sexualities before finally settling on bisexual, leaning towards men. That end part felt wrong though, now she was just leaning towards Addison. Bisexual, leaning towards hot, world-class, double-board certified neonatal surgeons called Addison. Perfect!

Even though Meredith just had a shower this morning, her clothes were wet and she smelled like river water so she went upstairs to have a shower. She grabbed another two towels and headed into the bathroom, placing them on the ground right in front of the shower. Meredith took off her wet clothes and set the heat gauge to slightly warm water and she hopped in, basking in the feeling of water now dribbling down her body.

Meredith couldn't help but imagine Addison's arms running down her back and it caused shivers to go up her spine. She shook her head as a way to try and forget about it and instead leaned her head back, splashing her face with some water to distract herself. Out of instinct, she squinted her eyes shut and only opened them once the stinging had passed. Meredith grabbed her body wash and lathered it all over her body, letting the water wash it away.

Once she was finished washing, she jumped out of the shower and sat on the ground atop the towel, wrapping the other one around herself. The second the cold air blew against her skin she shivered but she got accustomed to it after a couple of seconds. Meredith's mind was still rushing with thoughts of Addison, she tried to hush them but they just kept coming. She went into her bedroom and got dressed in a cute pair of pyjamas. It was only the afternoon but she guessed that she wasn't going to be going anywhere else today.

Instead of going out somewhere, she decided to have a movie night at home. Meredith headed downstairs and grabbed two packets of microwaveable popcorn. She knew one packet was for sharing but she decided that she wanted a big portion, to distract herself. Meredith grabbed some maltesers from the fridge but decided to put them back, deciding that the feeling of the chocolate melting on her tongue would just remind her of the picnic, thus reminding her of Addison once again.

Once the microwave had finished cooking the popcorn, Meredith walked over and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She closed the curtains and draped her royal blue blanket on the couch once again so she could snuggle up to it. Meredith knelt down and looked through the movies that she had on DVD, keeping it classic as always. She didn't need those expensive subscription services to watch a movie when her old ones were just fine the way they were. After staring for a while and trying to choose, she settled on '13 going on 30'. A kids movie, yes, but a hell of a good one. 

She placed the disc in the DVD player and pushed it in, moving back to her seat and sitting down before pressing play. Right when it started, Meredith was hit by the nostalgic sound of 'Head Over Heels' by The Go-Go's. Meredith began to eat some popcorn, happily cuddling up to her blanket.

——————

Meanwhile, instead of going home Addison decided to go to the hospital. Maybe it was in search of a distraction or maybe it was because she just felt like it, either way she wasn't sure. She needed to clear her mind but she also just needed somewhere to think and the hospital seemed like the spot. Her mind would be clear from thoughts of Meredith, yet she would still be able to keep busy by saving people's lives.

Once she arrived, she was glad to find out that there was an incoming trauma, with two pregnant women. Addison felt bad for wishing bad upon others, but the only reason she wished so was because she wanted to help them. She rushed to her office and changed into her dose scrubs then ran down to the emergency room, running out to the ambulance bay and waiting for her to arrive.

Apparently there was a massive bus crash in an intersection with 31 passengers, some were minor and some were severe but they still all needed medical attention. Two ambulances showed up before the third one did, which revealed a heavily pregnant woman whom was unconscious and covered in blood. "Seven months pregnant, was awake on the scene before passing out, broken shoulder presumably and a presumed head contusion." The paramedic explained as the woman was rushed in, Addison running afterwards.

Once the woman was off the stretcher and in a bed, she was hooked onto some monitors and Addison put a stethoscope on the woman's stomach. "It's not just one baby, it's four. How could you not notice this?" Addison yelled at the paramedic, "One's in distress. We have to deliver these babies, now." Addison explained, starting to push the bed to the OR. "It's too early!" An OBGYN resident yelled and Addison shook her head. "They'll die otherwise, book an OR. Stat!" 

So, they rushed the woman up to the OR. "We need five teams, page everyone you can. Everyone, I don't care if they're not on their shift we need them stat." Addison stated while scrubbing in and the nurse went, paging as many residents and interns as they could. "We have about an hour to get all these babies out if any f them or the mother have a chance of survival, let's move everyone!"

A/N: I had serious writer's block for this chapter so really it's not my best work. Somehow though, I still managed to get 1000 words so yay I guess. Thanks for reading though! ~ 𝒜𝒹𝒹𝒾𝑒 ❤️


	12. Delivery

A/N: If the medical terminology in this is off I apologise, I'm not a doctor (yet). I hope you enjoy though! ❤️ 

"Damn it!" Meredith muttered, sighing to herself as her pager went off. There was only 20 minutes left of her movie, but she had to turn it off so she could go to work once again. She groaned at the fact that she was in pyjamas and sprinted upstairs, putting her work clothes on as fast as she could and running to her car; driving to the hospital full speed. She was annoyed that she was paged, but assumed that it was an emergency.

Once she arrived, she went to the pit and one of the nurses was yelling for any available residents and interns to head up to OR 3, so Meredith did just that. She hopped on the elevator with a couple of other interns and residents whom she was unfamiliar with. She wondered what kind of emergency would be all hands on deck; in an OR of all places.

When all the residents including herself walked into the room, she ended up blushing at the sight of the familiar Dr. Montgomery. Maybe if she knew who was going to be there she might have skipped it and helped in the emergency room; to try and avoid the awkwardness. Instead though, she was here, staring at Addison, eye to eye. 

"Okay everyone, we're doing a quadruplet delivery; we need four teams so please divide up. This is urgent and it's an order, go." Addison said strictly and all the residents, interns and attendings moved into their separate teams. Addison scanned over all the residences before saying, "Dr. Grey, please assist me" 

Meredith blushed at the blatant favouritism Addison had towards her but she still walked over, standing across from Addison at the woman's stomach. "10 blade" Addison requested, holding out her hand as the scrub nurse handed her the 10 blade. She took a deep breath and placed the scalpel on the woman's stomach, applying pressure and cutting her open. 

She reached into the woman's womb, grabbing out a baby. "Baby one" Addison announced, passing it over to the resident whom was behind her waiting. The resident ran over and placed it in the first incubator, putting on an oxygen mask and pumping it while they were pushed away to the nicu. 

"Two" Addison said less than three minutes later, handing the baby to another resident whom was behind her. The interns tracked their time of birth and weights while the residents made sure the baby was breathing. 

"You get this one" Addison told Meredith, knowing it was the one with the strongest heartbeat. Meredith nodded and reached in, grabbing the third baby. "Three" Meredith announced, passing the baby off to the resident just like Addison had done prior. 

"We need extra for this one, it's the weak one" Addison explained and got the baby out, handing it to an attending this time instead of a resident. The baby was rushed over to the incubator and rushed out and now, the OR felt very empty.

"She's bleeding, we need to close her up now. If we take too long she'll need a hysterectomy." Addison explained and started to work on the woman. Meredith just watched in awe as Addison did her work, she wondered if she would ever be able to operate under such stress like Addison just did.

Addison finished the surgery with no complications and both her and Meredith went to scrub out. Addison sighed, pulling the scrub cap off of her head and throwing her gloves and mask in the bin before starting to wash her hands. Meredith did the same, a bit annoyed that the only thing that was hiding her blushing face was now gone.

"You did good in there" Addison nodded and Meredith smiled, not looking at Addison. "Thanks" Meredith replied, staring down into the sink. Addison leaned her back against the sink and stared at Meredith, who was now blushing slightly. Meredith felt as if she was being stared at, so she glanced up at Addison and blushed more.

"How about we go to Joe's?" Addison asked, smirking to herself while still watching Meredith. "I thought we were taking things slow?" Meredith asked, confused. Of course she wanted to, but just wanted to make sure they were both doing things right.

"Well, it's only a couple drinks, nothing more" Addison started to explain but Meredith just gave her a suspicious look. "Fine, I miss you too much alright?" Addison sighed and rubbed her temples and Meredith laughed at the girl's pretty obvious confession.

"Me too, but should we?" Meredith asked and Addison shrugged, "Why not?" She replied, tilting her head in confusion at why the girl didn't want to hang out with her. "Addie, in all seriousness, you can't treat me as your favourite it's unprofessional." Meredith stated seriously, looking down at the ground.

"What the hell? You think I'm treating you differently?!?" Addison asked, slightly angry now. Meredith realised that what she just said was a very, very bad statement and that Addison may be very, very mad at her over it. "I-I uh, no!" Meredith squealed, covering her head with her arms so that Addison wouldn't hurt her.

Addison was about to start arguing with Meredith, but then she noticed the stance she was in; ready for impact. Addison took a deep breath and started to feel guilty, did Meredith really think that she was going to hit her? Addison moved a bit closer to Meredith slowly, not wanting to startle her. Even though she was angry, she didn't want Meredith to be scared of her.

"Meredith...?" Addison asked softly and Meredith winced in anticipation. "I'm sorry, please" Meredith mumbled, hoping she didn't make Addison too mad. Instead of being hit, though, Meredith felt Addison wrap her arms around her waist and hug her. "I'm not going to hurt you Mer" Addison said, her voice even softer now. Addison moved her arms up and took Meredith's hands away from her face, kissing her on the lips to try and make her feel better.

"Really? Why not?" Meredith asked, her voice slightly hoarse. Addison sighed at the fact that Meredith didn't even know how relationships properly worked, she must have been taught by her mother or someone that when someone was angry, they'd hit. It just wasn't fair, Addison didn't want Meredith to be scared of normal things like arguments.

"I get mad sometimes, yes, but I'd never hurt you Mer, ever." Addison said seriously, moving away from Meredith and taking her hands into her own. "We can talk things out when we're mad but I would never want you to be scared of me because I hit you and I know you wouldn't hit me either." Addison explained and Meredith just nodded in response, understanding what Addison meant a little now. All Addison could think now though, was who taught her to be like that but she didn't ask, in case it would bring back bad memories for the girl.


	13. Going

A/N: This one took a little longer than I had hoped to write, I sat down and told myself to finish it in one sitting; forgetting about the fact I dropped my phone in the full bathtub yesterday afternoon. Long story short, my keyboard decided to have a mind of its own due to water damage and yeah, this was one hell to proofread. ~ 𝒜𝒹𝒹𝒾𝑒 ❤️

"So... What were you trying to say about me treating you differently?" Addison asked, feeling calmer now after having a couple of minutes to think. Meredith bit her lip and clenched her fists slightly but kept them by her sides because she knew she wasn't in danger. "I just don't want you picking me for things like this just because of you and I, y'know? I want to earn it." Meredith explained and Addison took a deep breath to contain herself, she didn't want to scare the other woman in front of her.

"I understand, but I don't do that alright. I thought you were the most capable resident because you have been on my service for the past week, was I wrong?" Addison questioned Meredith, suddenly changing from her normal demeanour to her professional demeanour; and Meredith caught onto this pretty quickly. "No ma'am, you were right. I'm sorry." Meredith apologised politely to her boss and Addison nodded in approval, happy that their concerns were both sorted out now.

"So on another note, Joe's tonight?" Addison's voice changed completely from professional and nonchalant to casual yet excited. Meredith smiled at this change and nodded her head, deciding why the heck not. "Sure, I would love to"

This whole thing Meredith had with Addison made her feel like a teenage girl again; searching eagerly for the older boy's attention. Except in this case, it was the older woman whom also happened to be her boss. "How about we go now? It's getting late and I don't see why we should go home and then meet up directly afterwards" Addison suggested and Meredith just frowned slightly. 

"Unlike you, I don't have date night clothes with me everywhere I go" Meredith cheekily remarked, changing her frown into a slight smirk as she gave Addison a predatory stare. Addison got all flustered for some reason; wether it be what Meredith said, the tone she said it in or the stare which made it seem as though Meredith just wanted to rip all of her clothes off anyways. Addison's face heated up into a light crimson colour and she covered it with her hands. 

"I-I do n-not!" Addison argued back but ultimately failed, blushing even more at the embarrassment of it all. She knew that Meredith did indeed have a point, but didn't want to make it so blatantly obvious. Meredith chuckled in her head about the state that she was now able to put Addison in with just a tantalising stare, she wanted to ride this a little longer to see where it went. 

"What? Cat's got your tongue?" Meredith evilly laughed, you could tell she was enjoying this. "Oh shut up!" Addison growled back, trying to take deep breaths so her normal rosy colour would come back upon her cheeks instead of this new, dark crimson colour that exposed her true feelings way too much.

"Alright, alright" Meredith laughed, deciding to leave Addison alone for now. She enjoyed the sight of Addison being flustered but ultimately decided that if she does it too much, too often, Addison's reactions may start becoming less substantial, which would be less entertaining. 

Meredith moved over and planted a kiss on Addison's lips. "I need to go home and get dressed, though" Meredith smiled when she pulled away, beginning to walk away. Addison scurried after Meredith, which was kind of a roles-reversed situation. 

"Alright, but I'm driving" Addison said and Meredith nodded, "and I have to go to my house to get dressed as well" Addison nodded and Meredith laughed. "Oh? So I was wrong about your ready-on-the-go date night clothes?" Meredith asked jokingly and Addison laughed as well. "Of course you were wrong"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Meredith fought back, growling jokingly at Addison. They both laughed as they hopped into Addison's car, Meredith in the passenger's seat and Addison in the driver's seat. They were both super excited, but tried to hide it because neither of them wanted to seem to eager, they both just wanted to seem casual.

Because it was indeed, a casual date, and they had no need to get dressed up in their fanciest gowns in order to show off to one another; but they did anyways. When Meredith arrived home she ran upstairs and put on a black, long-sleeved, body-con dress that showed off her curves perfectly. Showing a small amount of cleavage also, but not too much.

Meredith put on a small amount of makeup and sprayed her favourite lavender perfume upon herself and grabbed her fancy bag from earlier that morning, throwing on a pair of black high heels and walking out of the house. She stared at the car and laughed as Addison's expression changed from nonchalant to oh my gosh.

Addison stared at Meredith in awe, she was so beautiful and Addison wondered if she could ever look that pretty herself. When Meredith got in the car they were both silent, neither of them knowing what to say.

Next stop was Addison's house, and when she got out she ran into the house in excitement. She has so many dresses that it was hard to pick, but she decided to settle on a navy blue dress. It had lace above her chest and instead of straps it hung on her neck. She put a small amount of makeup on just like Meredith had done and put on some crescent moon shaped earrings. She sprayed some perfume on herself and grabbed a bag which matched her outfit then walked out the door.

Meredith's reaction was the same as Addison's, nonchalant and then shocked from the other woman's beauty. Addison got in the car and Meredith basked in the scent of her perfume. "You look gorgeous" Meredith managed to utter and Addison blushed lightly. "You too" Addison responded. They were both really embarrassed and nervous now, even though the only thing that had changed between their last date and now was that tonight they would be drinking in slightly fancier clothes.


	14. Late Night Boos

They soon arrived at Joe's bar and hopped out of the car. They both felt a bit out of place in their fancy gowns but they didn't really care, because they had each other and that was all that mattered to them. They walked into the bar and everyone stared as they walked over to the bar and sat down. 

"Date night?" Joe asked, pouring Meredith some tequila and Addison a cocktail. They both nodded and replied, "Yes" at the same time, then ended up blushing in embarrassment. Joe laughed and handed them their drinks, he didn't bother asking what they wanted because they both seemed to get the same drink every single time they went out.

"What kind of drink is that?" Meredith asked, pointing over to Addison's drink. Addison laughed and thought for a second about the best way to explain it, "Well it's a sidecar cocktail, has Cognac, Cointreau and half a lemon. It's nice, want to taste?" Addison asked, holding out the drink to Meredith. Meredith took a small sip and scrunched her nose in distaste. 

"Yeah, I didn't think you would like it" Addison laughed some more at Meredith's expression. Meredith pouted at Addison, "Then why did you offer it to me?" She asked, acting playfully-annoyed at Addison. "Wanted to see your expression" She teased and took a sip from it herself, licking her lips afterwards. 

They continued to drink a few more drinks, until Mark Sloan walked in. "Hey ladies" He smirked, wrapping his arm around Addison's waist. Addison shook him off and stood up, "Sorry Mark, we were just leaving" She sighed, taking one last gulp of her drink and taking Meredith's hand. Meredith frowned in annoyance that their date was going to be cut off early and took a last sip of her drink, standing up also. She placed some money on the countertop and walked out with Addison, groaning like a little child.

"What do we do now? I wasn't finished!" Meredith whined, the alcohol clearly already affecting her judgement. "It was getting stuffy in there anyways, how about we... come on" Addison smiled, not telling Meredith her idea. She began running down the sidewalk, holding her dress so the skirt wouldn't fly all over the place. Meredith started laughing and running after Addison, "Wait up!" She yelped, also holding her dress.

Meredith was confused when Addison stopped outside of the local supermarket, giving her time to catch up. Meredith panted and grabbed onto Addison's arm for support, "You're... fast.." She said in between breaths and Addison nodded. Addison walked into the supermarket and Meredith followed her in, quite confused about what they were doing.

Addison strode confidently over to the alcohol section, grabbing 3 bottles of tequila for them both to share. "You like tequila?" Meredith asked, confused at why she was only getting tequila. "Cocktails are better but for a plain drink, yeah" Addison replied, handing Meredith one of the bottles to carry. Addison paid for all three and then left the shop, walking further down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going now?" Meredith wondered out loud, following right after Addison while she admired her long, red hair. Addison ignored Meredith and continued walking until they both arrived right outside a playground. Meredith thought it was odd, but thought it was even odder when Addison walked in and started swinging on one of the swings. Meredith copied Addison and walked in and began to swing on the other swing, trying to think about what they were doing.

Addison took out her phone and tapped onto spotify, playing a playlist of her favourite songs. She placed one bottle of tequila on the ground and opened the other one, taking a sip and then handing it to Meredith to take a sip as well. Meanwhile, the songs from Addison's phone played full blast.

'I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress.'

'I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest.'

'Makeup is running down, feelings are all around.'

'How did I get here? I need to know.'

"I'm not sure why, but I thought just being here together might be fun" Addison began to explain, staring up at the stars above her and counting them. "Underneath the stars, music playing, hearts beating, while also drinking" Addison added, continuing to swing on the swing as another song played.

"Yeah, this is nice" Meredith agreed, instead of staring at the stars though, she was staring at how beautiful Addison was. She handed Addison the bottle of tequila and let her take another gulp, before she took it back and drank more herself. "What song is this? I like it" Meredith asked, bopping her head along to the tune.

'Why would you ever kiss me?'

'I'm not even half as pretty'

'You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester'

'But you like her better'

'I wish I were Heather'

"It's Heather by Conan Gray, have you really never heard of any of these songs?" Addison laughed a little, wondering what kind of rock Meredith was living under. "Nope, I usually just listen to the same songs from a few years ago over and over again" Meredith explained and Addison nodded. 

"Want to go on the spider swing? We can maybe cuddle and yeah..." Addison asked, a light blush evident on her face. "Sure!" Meredith said excitedly, practically sprinting over to the spider swing and taking the right hand side. Addison walked over and laid down beside Meredith. Once she did, Meredith cuddled up and placed her head on Addison's chest, feeling safe at the sound of her heartbeat.

"We should do this more often, it's nice" Meredith smiled up at Addison, planting a small yet meaningful kiss upon her lips. "Agreed" Addison responded, running her fingers through Meredith's hair. 

They stayed intertwined like that for what felt like forever, staring up at the stars in the sky and then looking back at each other and even though they never wanted this to end, they knew that soon it would have to; and they would both return to their respectable houses and beds for the night. But not yet, they wanted to stay like this for just a little while longer.


	15. Home

A/N: if you haven't already, I urge you to read the update that I have on my profile, it explains why I may not be updating as frequently and all. Thank you all, I love you. (+, thank you all for 2K reads, it means the world to me!) Also, when I started this I thought 15 chapters would be the ending, definitely can't end it yet, there's no proper ending yet! There will be at least 5 more chapters, if not more aha ~ ❤️

"It's getting really late" Addison sighed, knowing that their date would be soon coming to an end. Meredith didn't respond, just shuffling on the swing slightly so she could cuddle up to Addison even more. "Mer, it's getting late" Addison repeated, looking down at Meredith and patting her head.

"I don't want to go home, not without you" Meredith whined drunkenly, she wouldn't usually act so clingy, but the alcohol combined with how much she cared for Addison just made her want to cuddle forever and ever and never stop. She knew that was impossible, but that was still her wish. 

"Mer, we have you- you have to" Addison hated being so strict but even despite the alcohol pulsing through her veins, she still knew that they would have to go home; sleeping on the swing would not be an option unless they wanted to get either sick or arrested. "Fineee" Meredith groaned and Addison nodded, booking an uber to go to Meredith's house. She decided that she wanted to make sure Meredith got home safely and that how she got home wasn't important, not now anyways.

They had emptied three bottles of vodka between both of them although, Meredith ended up drinking two while Addison drank only one. Even though Meredith wasn't a lightweight, she was definitely drunk but Addison was barely drunk, maybe it was because she drank a bottle of vodka several evenings a week for the past few years that she had grown more immune to getting drunk, but she wasn't really sure.

Meredith suddenly got annoyed at the fact that she had to go home and jumped up from the swing, running over to the play set and hiding beneath the slide. "Mer, come back" Addison sighed to try and stop her laughter. Instead of coming back though, Meredith pouted at Addison and let out a loud "hmph!", crossing her arms together to really show how 'annoyed' she was. 

Addison couldn't help but laugh at her now as she jumped off the swing, taking a deep breath to stop her laughter before wondering over to Meredith. "Mer, come on" Addison said, reaching her arms out to Meredith. "No!" Meredith yelped, jumping away from Addison and running around the playground. 

Addison didn't want to lose all of her dignity by running after Meredith; but decided that she probably wouldn't even remember in the morning. So Addison went running after Meredith, catching her quickly due to how slow Meredith was running. "Aww mannn" Meredith groaned, sinking into Addison's arms and accepting a hug from her.

"I'm going to bring you home, then go home to my house afterwards. Alright?" Addison asked and Meredith growled, looking up at Addison and frowning. "Why can't I stay at yours again? Or why can't you stay at mine?" Meredith whined and Addison thought to herself for a moment, before settling on no, because they weren't on that level of their relationship. Things were already going far too fast compared to a normal relationship and Addison didn't want to mess it up.

"I'm sorry, but no" Addison tried to hide her frown, letting go of Meredith in the meantime. Once free, Meredith decided to sit on the ground and cross her legs alongside her arms, to prove her point that she still was not happy. "Oh come on, you're acting like a little kid" Addison rubbed her temples and Meredith giggled and shrugged. 

"I'm not, but if you want me to call you mommy then..." Meredith smirked, causing Addison to blush the brightest shade of red. "N-no, get up" Addison managed to mutter out, super embarrassed by what the drunken Meredith had just said.

Meredith didn't get up so Addison bent down, lifting Meredith up and holding her in her arms bridal style. Meredith kept giggling and when their Uber arrived, Addison carried her in and placed her on the seat beside her. As the car began to move, Meredith snuggled up to Addison. "Mmm, stay at my house" She suggested again.

"Mer, I can't" Addison sighed, she hated being the one to say 'no' but she knew that she had to; but if Meredith kept bugging her over it, she knew she would be too weak to refuse. "But Addie, pleaseeee!" Meredith whined and Addison thought to herself for a moment. "We'll see" She ended up responding and that satisfied Meredith, whom was now smiling as much as she could.

They soon arrived home and Meredith dragged Addison to her bedroom, "Here?" Addison asked, blushing a light pink colour and Meredith nodded, jumping on the bed and patting beside her for Addison. 

Addison reluctantly walked over and got into the bed beside Meredith, snuggling up to the duvet. She was still in her dress but too exhausted to change out of it. Meredith snuggled up to the duvet also and wrapped her arms around Addison, cuddling the back of her shoulder. "Goodnight Addie" Addison felt Meredith smile against her skin. "Goodnight Mer" Addison also smiled, closing her eyes and falling into a sweet, peaceful sleep.


	16. Early Morning Coffee

A/N: Enjoy this chapter! It's out so quick thanks to the fact that I'm in a hospital bed waiting for meds to kick in and super bored right now, so I hope you enjoy!

When Meredith awoke, her head was pounding and the second she stretched out, her leg hit off of another person. She squealed slightly and took a deep breath, moving over a little so there was more of a gap between her and the unknown person. As she took a closer look she realised that it was just Addison and she let out a sigh of relief.

Meredith was a bit worried that something had happened the night before, but she was pretty much certain nothing did. Her hair was the same only slightly messier, her makeup was smudged on the pillow and her dress was completely intact and Addison's was also. "I can't remember last night, I hope I didn't say something weird" Meredith grumbled to herself, rubbing her temples from the stress of the whole situation.

Meredith didn't realise, but Addison had awoken when she was kicked. Her eyes remained shut and she stayed silent, wondering if Meredith would say something; and she did. 'Aww' Addison thought in her head, wanting to turn around and tease Meredith until she was as red as blood. But, she ultimately decided against it; deciding to keep all the embarrassing things Meredith had said and done for another time. Maybe in front of all of their friends, that would be funny.

Meredith badly needed an Advil, a glass of water and a coffee but she didn't want to wake Addison so she carefully rolled out of bed and groggily walked out the door, confidently heading down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab everything she needed.

At first she started the coffee pot and then she poured herself a glass of water, grabbing an Advil and swallowing it. "Boo!" Addison yelled as she grabbed Meredith's shoulders. "Eek!" Meredith screamed, jumping and accidentally hitting Addison in the process. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She apologised, hugging Addison tightly as an apology.

"I-it's okay" Addison nodded, still in shock at how fast Meredith had went to hit her. She definitely had fast reflexes; that was for sure. Addison hugged Meredith back, making sure to pat her back to show that she wasn't mad or upset at Meredith hitting her; after all it was sort of her own fault.

"Can I have a coffee too?" Addison asked and Meredith nodded, making sure to pour two mugs full of coffee. "Two milks, no sugar, please" Addison requested and Meredith did just that; adding two dollops of milk and no sugar before placing it on the countertop in front of one of the chairs. "There" She smiled and finished making her own coffee, placing it in the spot next to Addison and sitting down.

Addison sat down and began to giggle, "You're super childish when you're drunk, did you know that?" She asked and Meredith frowned, "I am not!" Meredith protested, making sure to empathise the 'not'. "Well last time I checked, I wasn't the one who was pouting on the ground in the middle of the playground with their arms crossed like a baby" Addison chuckled and Meredith turned a light shade of red, clearly embarrassed by the new information she had been given.

"Why are you staying over anyways?" Meredith asked and Addison laughed some more, "You forced me to, that's why you were in the ground pouting; you wanted me to stay." Addison was grinning like the Cheshire Cat now and Meredith just growled in response. "Well I was obviously drunk!" She defended herself and Addison nodded, taking a big gulp from her coffee.

"You're good at making coffee, you know?" Addison complimented her and Meredith confidently nodded, "I know, but thank you for mentioning it" She grinned back at Addison and drank her own coffee, mumbling a soft "Mmm..." as it hit her lips.

"I should get going after my coffee" Addison sighed and Meredith frowned, but instead of fighting her she just mumbled, "Oh alright.." and sighed quietly to herself. Addison didn't want to leave and Meredith didn't want her to leave; but neither of them were confident enough to admit so.

Once Addison had finished her coffee, she stood up and put her jacket on. "I'll see you at work tomorrow" She smiled as she began to walk out. Meredith grabbed Addison's wrist and pulled the woman towards her, she planted a kiss on her lips before pulling away, letting Addison leave. They both wanted to stay together forever, but neither of them were ready to admit that; not yet. So, as Addison went out to her car, Meredith stayed in the warmth of her house and peaked out the window.


End file.
